Beco
' ''Ben (Beco) Collin' '' is the main protagonist in the comic, The Pokémon Journey made by Beco. Before Episode One Beco is the second son of Cinnabar Gymleader Danny Collin and ex-Gymleader Flannery Flaron. He was born in the Saffron City Hospital and he grew up in Pallet Town. Beco always saw his one-year-older brother, Kyle, as his hero, and his one-year-younger brother, Jimmy, as kind of annoying. He is also the nephew of Bulk Collin, Danny’s brother. Beco has a cousin of the same age, Lisa, and younger cousin, Dave. Beco grew up together with two other boys in Pallet Town, Nicko and Blueba. The three of them become best friends soon. When they where six they started to go to the Viridian Trainer School, where they were taught the basics of being a trainer. It is here that he first met some of the trainers he would meet again on his journey; Jack, Poizone, Kaythlin, Gordon, Lara, Ellen and Clarice. The last would become his girlfriend. A few weeks before the start of his journey Beco and Clarice broke up; Clarice had cchosen to go out with Blueba instead. This made an end to the friendship, they became rivals. The Comic When Beco was 15 he started his journey together with his best friend Nicko. Beco got his first Pokémon, a Charmander, from Professor Gary Oak. Beco and Nicko quickly got the chance to test their new Pokémon as Jack, Blueba and Poizone challenged them for a battle. With het help of Denny, a trainer from Johto, Beco and Nicko won their first battle, and they left Pallet Town. On their way to Viridian City Beco caught his second Pokémon, a Pidgey. Later, in Viridian City he got his first badge, after beating the local Gymleader, Urbain. On their way to Pewter City they met Ariane, who quickly took a liking in Denny. Beco and Nicko left the two in Viridian Forest, and were quickly challenged by Ellen and Roza, a girl from Pewter City. With the help of Kyle, Beco’s older brother, they beat the duo and made their way to Pewter City. In Pewter City they met Gordon, a guy from Viridian City, who joined their group. They got their badge after a quick battle with Forrest. After this Beco met his cousin, Lisa, and her friends, Lara and Kaythlin. Beco took a liking for the shy Kaythlin, and offered her the Eevee that he was going to get from the Eevee Guy. The group later split up, and Beco and Nicko were on their own again. On their next stop, Rock Town, Beco and Nicko stopped a robbery, a hypnotized Kyle challenged them for a battle. Even with the help of Denny Nicko and Beco were no match for the elite trainer. Beco managed to snap Kyle out of his hypnose, and together they beat Nathan, the guy who hypnotized Kyle. After this Kyle and Denny left the group again. The next day Beco and Nicko got reunited with Gordon, Lisa, Lara and Kaythlin. They decided to turn the journey trough MT Moon into a race in which pairs of two were to travel to Cerulean City as fast as possible, Beco got paired up with Kaythlin. During the race Beco met and battled Ruiny, a fossil freak of Rock Town. The race ended when Beco and Kaythlin reached Cerulean City moments before Gordon and Lara. But to the surprise of everybody Lisa and Nicko had made it there already. In Cerulean City the group noticed that the Gymleader, David Auro wasn’t in the gym. The group decided to split up, Kaythlin and Beco would go catch some Pokémon while the others would go ask the Gymleader to go to his gym the next day. Beco caught an Oddish, but quickly decided to trade it for Kaythlin’s new Bellsprout. The next day the group battled David Auro and earned their badges. They left for Saffron City. On their way they made a stop at the Egg Man, where Beco got an egg that contained his Tyrogue. The group got reunited with Ariane and Denny, but Lara and Gordon left the group. A bit later Beco and Nicko had their second Rival battle against Blueba and Jack. They lost but Beco and Nicko still accepted the company of Jack and Bueba. In Saffron City the group got split up again, Kaythlin, Denny, Ariane and Lisa were going to Silph Co and Beco, Nicko, Jack and Blueba were going to the Pokémon Center. Later they noticed that the Rocket Rebellions had taken hostage the entire city. Together with Kyle, local Gymleader P.A. and Joltman they free the hostages and beat the RR. As a reward they get a badge from P.A. That night Beco is taken over by a mysterious force that brings him to Lavender Town, where he attacks several workers of the Lavender Radio Station. Kaythlin and Nicko follow Beco and try to stop him from harming anyone. Beco gets the help of Ghost King Gengar and later Prince Ghastly. After a while Nicko and Kaythlin see that Beco was protecting the Ghost Kingdom from the expansion of the Lavender Radio Tower. The entire group, helped by Nathan and other ghosts from Ghost Kingdom battle Boris, the rich but evil boss of the Radio Tower and win. Ghastly decides to join Beco’s party. The next day, back in Saffron City, Beco and Nicko leave the group to compete in a battle competition, the Dojo League. With his newly hatched Tyrogue Beco doesn’t manage to get past the first round. Not much later Beco and Nicko leave for Celadon City, where they find a secret RR hideout underneath the casino. Beco and Nicko battle the A team, and beat them with the help of Nadia, an aunt of Kaythlin. Nadia gives Beco a Seel as a reward. Later that day Beco and Nicko beat Gymleader Sapphy and gain their 5th badge. The next morning Nicko and the others decide to compete in the Eevee League. Beco is forced to continue his journey alone. Soon he meets Daren, they battle and Beco loses. They decide to travel together to Vermillion City. In Vermillion City the duo battles Tony and Marco, the battle ends into a tie. Later he beats Gymleader Diana and gains his 6th badge. Beco is reunited with Denny and Ariane, and together with Daren they go to a Soccer event, where they meet Charly and Mikey. After the event Beco is reunited with the others and he meets Luna. The group decides to head to Fushia City. In Fushia City the group battles Gymleader Osai. Beco loses and has to train with Kyle, the others go to the Safari Zone. After training a whole day Beco faces Osai again, but he still can’t win. With the help of Kyle’s Charizard Beco is able to beat Osai eventually, and Beco gets his 7th badge. The next day Beco and the others take the SS Hannah to go to Cinnabar Island. Here Beco meets Clarice again, who apparently broke up with Blueba, and the two begin to grow closer again. After an awkward moment with Kaythlin Beco decides that he has to choose between the two girls. After some wise advice from Nicko Beco decides to choose for Kaythlin. Soon however he finds out that Kaythlin had decided not to wait for Beco anymore. Beco saw her kissing with Marco. An angered Beco went to Clarice and the two became a couple again. Not much later the ship was taken over by pirates, Beco, Nicko, Clarice, Lisa, Luna and Daren are able to escape with the help of Beco’s Haunter. They get help from Sammy and Angela, two pirate kids who revolt against the other pirates. Not much later Beco sees Blueba battle some pirates and Beco decides to help. The two beat them and free a girl from Johto Sarah. Not much later Beco frees another girl, and as a reward she evolves Beco’s Weepinbell into a Victreebell. After Angela defeated her Father, The Captain, the group is reunited and Beco and Clarice make out and Nicko tells them to get a room even though they are in one. After meeting up with Nicko and Blueba, Blueba and Beco decided to become friends again. After that Beco gets dumped by Clarice and is free. The group heads to Cinnabar Island. Pokemon Charmander -> Charmeleon Pidgey -> Pidgeotto Bellsprout -> Weepinbell -> Victreebell Tyrogue -> Hitmonlee Ghastly -> Haunter Seel Category:Fictional Characters Category:Characters from The Pokémon Journey